


Derrame

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Ha sido un derrame y espera mantenerlo a flote aun si no lo acepta.
Relationships: Valentino Toledo/Rafael "Rafa" Fierro





	Derrame

—¡No!, no podré con esto —niega con nerviosismo —si salgo a jugar una vez más perderemos por mi culpa —sostiene la correa de su mochila con ambas manos y la aprieta con fuerza mientras imagina aquella posibilidad.

Rueda los ojos, ha olvidado cuántas veces ha tenido esta conversación con el chico. Van de camino a los vestidores porque hay entrenamiento matutino y le extraña no haber encontrado a alguien más del equipo; le vendría bien un poco de ayuda para convencer al muchacho.

—Rafa, deja de pensar así, ya te lo he dicho. —Lo ve a su izquierda y es visible que está perdiendo la calma.

El chico sigue murmurando cosas y parece no haberle escuchado en lo más mínimo. Espera en los vestidores encontrar a Gabo, tal vez él le ayude a controlar un poco la ansiedad del actual portero titular.

O tal vez no, porque no hay nadie excepto ellos.

Suspira ligeramente, Rafa es alguien muy nervioso y la presión de tener que enorgullecer a su abuelo y a su padre le sofoca y lentamente le rompe. Si tuviera más apoyo por parte de su padre el castaño no se autodestruiría como lo hace ahora.

Pero como no quisiera meterse en sus asuntos familiares debe hacer todo lo posible por mantener a flote al chico con sus propios métodos.

—Rafa, —vuelve a llamarle, pone su mano libre sobre el hombro del susodicho y le saca de sus pensamientos —no tienes porqué ser perfecto, los Halcones no lo son. —El arquero le mira fijamente y sabe que ahora sí le está escuchando —Si fueran perfectos no habría razón de tener a un arquero; sus errores los debes enmendar tú.

Cree haber persuadido al muchacho; su gesto está en blanco y en un instante vuelve a agitarse —Pero como yo no soy perfecto sólo empeoraré esos errores y me llenarán el arco de goles. —Habla con tanta prisa que le sorprende que no se muerda la lengua.

Suspira y se abofetea mentalmente, lo ha abordado desde la perspectiva incorrecta. Rafa no es sólo alguien nervioso con miedo de no cumplir las expectativas de los demás, también es alguien con poca confianza en sí mismo; su autoestima es muy frágil. Decirle que es el apoyo para el resto del equipo ha sido un error, le ha puesto encima una carga que debería pasar desapercibida para él.

—No, Rafa, no, —intenta volver a tener su atención mas el castaño está perdido en su pesimismo —Rafa, escúchame.

El portero continúa murmurando y se hunde en su propia decepción, suspira por tercera vez esa mañana y se sonríe.

Rafa es demasiado puro y le gusta tanto que no se comprende a sí mismo. El chico le agradó desde el primer momento y se ha esforzado por enseñarle todo lo que sabe para cambiar un poco su falta de confianza y de paso ser un buen arquero, porque Rafa tiene todo el potencial para conseguir lo que quiere sólo que él mismo no se lo permite.

Regularmente no se involucra mucho en los asuntos de los demás pero con el castaño ha tenido que retener sus impulsos de romper sus propios principios.

Había planeado mantener esto para sí mismo con el fin de no poner más peso sobre los hombros del menor pero tal parece que el recipiente ha llegado a su límite y sus sentimientos han empezado a derramarse por los bordes.

En un instante mueve su mano hacia la nuca del más bajo, le acerca mientras sigue hablando y calla sus palabras de un beso. Cierra los ojos, imagina que el otro los mantiene abiertos por lo repentino que ha sido, tras unos segundos se separa y comprueba el gesto aturdido del menor. No puede evitar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Rafa está atónito y le toma tiempo reaccionar. —Va-Valentino... t-tú... —tartamudea, abre y cierra la boca pero no sale sonido alguno.

—No me estabas escuchando. —Se excusa.

El castaño no parece caer en cuenta de lo que ha pasado y después de un rato cubre su boca con ambas manos de forma abrupta.

Se ríe y Rafa da un respingo, ve la punta de sus orejas enrojecer y cree que probablemente ha cometido un error al besarlo, pero viéndolo por el lado bueno al menos ahora ya no está susurrando cosas negativas de su persona.

Tiene esperanzas de que el chico aceptará sus sentimientos y aun si no lo hace estará complacido de ser el soporte que necesita.

**.**


End file.
